What the Actual Fuck You People and These Gotdamn Meme Stories Jesus
by Ya boi Mr. Meme
Summary: start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play Hey now, yo


The Jam Kekwi Super Succ Tree

Once again by fukcinshyguy

(notes: the cover image trend was getting a little stale, so have something new for a change)

Jam Kekwi opened his eyes to the destruction that had been wrought before him. The Ethiopian Dragon had fus-ro-dahed the Crimson Chin, causing the both of them to start hurtling towards the ground. The Chin, sadly, was no more. Jam's sword had impaled him on the way down, straight through his asshole.

Jam now pulled the bloodied sword from the Chin's ass, ready to strike at a moments notice.

"Come at me, you fucking nigger!" Jam called, remembering the words of the great gnome, Killer Keemstar.

The Dragon descended upon that faggot, ready to roast the shit outta dis mothafucka. Jam's ass beaded with sweat, causing it to stick to his bright pink booty shorts as he and the Dragon circled each other, both waiting for a moment to strike.

Jam wasted no time charging at the Dragon, but was quickly batted away like a cat toy. He ducked into an alleyway to recover, spotting a creature hiding with him.

The Dragon watched the alley's entrance, until Jam came out riding a Human Centipede of about 294 squidwards. The Centipede quickly encircled the Dragon from all sides, causing it to fly once more.

But Jam was prepared, for Big Jake swooped down for an aerial assault. Big Jake unloaded tens of hundreds of cummies upon the Dragon's eyes, temporarily blinding it as Jam moved in for a blow.

Jam swiftly cut off the Dragon's left testicle, causing it to scream in pain. It made a quick retaliation, fus-ro-dahing Big Jake, making him retreat. The Dragon had Jam pinned down, about to fucking obliterate him, when a war cry was heard off in the distance.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Waluigi, leading an army of Ugandans into battle. Hundreds upon thousands of Ugandans clicked their tongues, quickly grabbing onto any part of the Dragon they could. Weighed down by multitudes of tiny Knuckles's, the Dragon had to take a second to catch its breath. Jam took his chance and sliced off the Dragon's other testicle.

The Dragon scurried away before Jam could attack its wiener. It shook off most of the Ugandans, and ate the rest, and proceeded to fly higher than any man could ever reached.

No man, except for Eustace Baggs! Flying to the Dragon in his rocket powered chair, Eustace fucking smacked that mofo up like BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP, and the Dragon fell down to the ground.

The Dragon was stunned, and now was his chance! Jam leapt up on top of the dragons crotch, and tried to cut off his dong. But, alas, the shaft was too thicc to cut through. So Jam, quickly finding a solution, shoved the 50 foot dick up his ass, flexed his sphincter, and ripped off the Dragon's cock.

The Dragon screamed in pain, before finally breathing his last breath.

"Asshole…" he muttered. And he was dead.

The crowd cheered for Jam, their new savior! And so Jam lived happily ever after.

THE EN-

"Hold it!"

Everyone looked up from their celebrations towards the horizon. Trillions of pigeons swarmed into the skies. In the middle, flew the bane of all Meincrampft, the Wigger, its three heads breathing pure niggetry. And on top of the Wigger, rode Kotori Minami.

"I'm coming for you, Jam Kekwi!"

TO BE CONTINUED

*GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP* *GASP*


End file.
